


薄荷巧克力星冰樂

by kocha8



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocha8/pseuds/kocha8
Summary: 想寫竣開開心心地吃飯的事
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	薄荷巧克力星冰樂

**Author's Note:**

> * 因為經常看油管上的吃播影片,覺得這很適合竣  
> * 大慨不定期更新

「大家好，今天也是然又吃的一天！

這天來到了被好多觀眾推薦了的咖啡店，聽說這裡的麵包和甜點都很好吃……不過重點是這家店有！薄荷！巧克力！星冰樂！！

最近天氣變熱了就是要喝冰的嘛。」

崔然竣一邊拿著自拍棒一邊在大街上走，

正在上大學的他前陣子被朋友說看到然竣吃東西吃得這麼香乾脆當吃播好了啊，

反正聽起來好像蠻有趣再加上前陣子交完了論文，時間多了不少的他就開設了自己的頻道。

一會兒拍吃播，一會兒拍vlog，一會兒拍dance cover，

憑借帥氣的外表和可愛的性格，然竣很快就得到了不少登錄者。

  
  


這天看到有粉絲留言說叫企鵝咖啡的店不單有很好吃的甜點，

還有崔然竣最喜歡的薄荷巧克力星冰樂，作為薄巧狂熱者的他一定不可以錯過。

意外地企鵝咖啡離自家大學不遠，看地圖大慨走十分鐘左右就到，

今天的課下完也才是早上十一點，剛好是咖啡店沒甚麼人的時間，正適合拍攝，然竣馬上抓起自己的自拍棒走到了企鵝咖啡。

「....對喔之前剛好要寫論文所以沒怎麼上傳影片，不過接下來暑假會有很多計劃，請大家期待喔。」

遠處看到了一家淺藍色的小店，店外也設有坐位，

寫著今天精選甜點的看板旁有一隻超級大抱著紅蘿蔔的兔子，

明明是企鵝咖啡為甚麼會放兔子啊？

除了那奇怪的兔子之外，整間店的裝修都很合然竣的心意。

然竣把鏡頭轉到後面拍著店門口，

「登登，這家就是我們今天要去的企鵝咖啡。這個裝修超級可愛的呢！開始很期待了呢。」

推開店門，店裡有三、四張桌子，

店裡大部分的位置都放著很多可口的麵包和甜點，

然竣放下攝影機，走到收銀機前，

店裡目前好像只有兩個店員，收銀機後面背對著自己站著一個很高的黑髮男子，

崔然竣自己也不算矮，可是那店員看起來更高。

另外一位在咖啡機旁，大大的眼睛正認真的抹著杯子，

『現在的店員都這麼好看的嗎。』然竣心想，

  
  
  
  


收銀機後面的店員大慨聽到開門的聲音，

轉過身來笑著對然竣說了一句歡迎光臨，

圓圓的眼睛，柔軟的笑容，這個店員的樣子也太像兔子.....

是因為這樣才在店門口放那隻大兔子的嗎，想到這裡然竣馬上笑了出來，

然竣先詢問了可不可以在店內拍攝的事項，兔子店員看來有點疑惑的樣子，

兔子店員表示要先問店長的意見就小跑到了咖啡機的店員身旁，兩人說話時大眼睛店員時不時看過來，又拿起了電話輸入，

看著兩人一邊說電話時的認真表情，然竣已經作好不能拍攝的心理準備，

  
  


這也是經常發生的事，這家不行的話就去兩條街後的炒年糕店吧..........可是這個蛋糕看起來好好吃喔............，

  
  
  


當崔然竣整個人快貼到蛋糕櫃上的時候，聽到了咳嗽的聲音，

看來是店員們商討完回來了，兔子店員看著崔然竣「店長說歡迎拍攝.....」

崔然竣馬上雙眼亮了起來，

「真的嗎，謝謝！那我要一杯大的薄荷巧克力星冰樂還有要這件和這件蛋糕。」

兔子店員好像呆了一下，就俐落地下單，

崔然竣走到一個角落裡的位置，放好了自己的攝影器材後就又開始了拍攝。

「大家好啊，剛剛還有點擔心拿不到攝影許可，不過幸好OK了。

剛剛介紹了這家店叫企鵝咖啡，位置很舒服，店內的裝修都很漂亮..............而且稍稍地對大家說店員都很帥喔。」

雖然現在店裡沒人，可是平常拍攝時為了不影響到別人然竣都會小聲的說話，

看到店員們好像還要花一點時間，然竣暫停了拍攝，放空看著窗外的風景。

  
  
  
  
  


\----------------

  
  
  
  
  


崔秀彬覺得自己一直過著很普通的人生，

普通的上大學，打工，和朋友玩網上遊戲，

要說唯一的問題就是他一直沒談過戀愛。

漂亮的男女生到處都是，也不是沒有人向他示好，

可是一直就是沒那種人們所說心動？的感覺，如果有一方沒有感覺的話也只是浪費大家的時間吧，也是因為這樣他一直只是過著只有自己的生活。

秀彬最近都在學弟休寧凱的店裡打工，如其說是他的店，更不如說是休寧凱姐硬推給休寧凱管理的店，崔秀彬見薪酬不錯而且麵包也好吃就一直留下來打工，

和他同學系的學弟姜泰現也經常一起當值。

這天和平常一樣是普通的一天，咖啡店過了早上繁忙時間後就安靜了下來，

秀彬收拾完了店面後就在滑手機，滿腦子只想著今天要去買甚麼遊戲玩，在另一旁的泰現也只是慢慢地抹咖啡用具。

  
  


店裡一個人都沒有，

此時背對著門口的秀彬還沒看到遠處慢慢走過來，即將改變他世界的藍色身影。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「鈴~」 門口掛著的的鈴鐺響起聲音，秀彬馬上收好手機掛上職業笑容轉過身來，

  
  


「歡迎光......臨.........」

  
  


崔秀彬看著眼前的男生，即使說了千萬遍的歡迎光臨也因為緊張而差點咬到了自己的舌頭。

眼前的男生戴著黑色的貝雷帽，V領的湖水綠的針織外衣，白色的牛仔褲顯得雙腿又長又直，

耳上雖然有很多浮誇的耳飾，可配在這人的臉上只更加添了帥氣，

雙眼有著狐狸的狡猾又像帶有家貓的機靈。

『完蛋了。』

崔秀彬開始控制不了自己的心跳愈來愈快，

聽到對方帶點困惑又小心翼翼地詢問可不可以拍攝時崔秀彬只想馬上一邊抱著對方一邊大叫好！可！愛！

怎麼會有這麼帥氣可愛的男孩子！

崔秀彬用盡全身力氣向對方說請稍等一下之後就同手同腳地走到了泰現旁，

從一開始已經聽到兩人對話的泰現似乎已經在對話軟件裡一直和其他弟弟們說著自己有點丟人的情況，

「泰現啊剛剛那位客人說..........」

「喔，休寧來電話了秀彬哥等一下...........

喂休寧？秀彬哥剛剛看上了的客人問可不可以在店裡拍攝

..........嗯喔......OK....我等會發照片給你.......嗯就這樣........。」

聽說泰現的對話崔秀彬已經大慨想像到弟弟們怎麼笑話他，

「那拍攝是可以了嗎。」

泰現點了一下頭笑著拍了一下秀彬的肩膀，

「休寧還說哥記得問他電話。」

秀彬裝作聽不見泰現的話之後同手同腳地走走回了櫃台前，

看到了藍髮男生專心地看著蛋糕櫃，秀彬咳嗽了一下，

那人就像被驚嚇到的狐狸似的馬上抬起頭，秀彬裝作淡定地說，

「店長說歡迎拍攝.....」

藍髮男生馬上亮起了笑容，

「真的嗎，謝謝！那我要一杯大的薄荷巧克力星冰樂還有要這件和這件蛋糕。」

秀彬看著那人抱著自拍棒走到角落裡的坐位設置，男生開始表情百變地對著鏡頭說話，

這時泰現看了一眼秀彬手上的點單紙，拿出蛋糕放到秀彬前面，

「看來薄荷巧克力反對派又會少了一名成員了呢，」

泰現誇張地嘆了一口氣，「哥快點弄薄巧星冰樂吧，客人都在等呢。」

秀彬慌張地收回視線，手上抓過玻璃杯開始準備材料，

「為甚麼會喜歡牙膏口味啊...............」

  
  


\-----------------

兔子店員啊不........名牌上寫的名字叫秀彬？的店員拿來了薄荷巧克力星冰樂和蛋糕，

感覺他好像有點欲言又止可是只是對上眼就馬上跑走了，是連逃跑都像兔子呢......

不過然竣的注意力馬上就被眼前的飲料和甜點吸引了，

薄荷巧克力那清新又帶有巧克力濃郁的味道，但做成冰沙時又減少了那會愈吃愈膩的感覺，

令人可以一直喝下去。另外點的草莓蛋糕和檸檬批也超出然竣預期的好吃，當季的草莓配上柔軟的蛋糕，

檸檬批的餡料也很好地平衡了檸檬的酸度和鮮奶油的甜度。

然竣吃著吃著就一臉可惜地看著鏡頭說 ，

「怎麼辦我突然有點不想繼續拍這個影片了...........

這家店的東西都太太太好吃了！如果之後我也吃不上的話該怎麼辦.......」

這時叫秀彬的黑髮店員過來收拾盤子，

「請問飲料和蛋糕都合你口味嗎？我看到你好像有點不喜歡的樣子....」

然竣搖頭，

「不是，就是因為太喜歡太好吃所以我擔心之後吃不上怎麼辦，有幾次在影片裡介紹了幾家店之後因為人太多我就再也吃不上了.....」

黑髮店員笑著說，

「你可以發短訊給我我替你預留蛋糕吧。」

「喔喔真的嗎！那太好了！剛好我學校在附近可以經常來吃了！」

然竣把自己的電話遞向秀彬，「麻煩你留一下號碼了。」

在秀彬輸入電話號碼再按下通話，確定秀彬的電話響起了之後然竣滿足地收拾自己的物品，

  
  


「嗯........秀彬氏？」

  
  


「是！」

  
  
  
  
  


「那之後也請多多指教了，我是崔然竣。」

「我是崔秀彬，請多多指教了然竣哥。」

  
  
  



End file.
